Unwanted Burden
by Neoshipper
Summary: UPDATED 8/6! KxK What if you never wanted to do it? What if everyday your job put your life at risk? When a stranger walks into Kaoru's life, asking for a favor, will she do it? Will she risk her own life to make a man she barely knows, but loves, happy?
1. Prolouge

AN: Okay, this really isn't a prologue, so just bear with me. This is more of a….what you need to know otherwise you'll be totally lost, info page. Okay, I got the idea of this story from Gath Nix's book, **_Sabriel_**. (Which is my FAVORITE book, go read now!). So basically, this is a cross over between Rurouni Kenshin and that book. Nuff said. Now, the stuff you need to know.

**Necromancers**: Magic-wielding people who could travel into death and raise or put to rest spirits. They can feel people die.

**Death**: In this book, as well as story, is a place. There are 9 gates in death, once you pass the 9th gate, you can't come back to life. Necromancers have the power to come here, in spirit form, leaving their body unprotected in life.

**Old Kingdom**: A place that has long been abandoned. FILLED with the dead. No one is allowed to pass, guarded by a wall and the army. 

**Ancelstierre**: A town, near the wall that blocks out the Old Kingdom. Where Kaoru lives. 

**Charter Magic**: Just a type of magic, marked in symbols. 

**Charter Stones**: Large, black stones that contain charter spells. One can be broken, if the blood of a necromancer is spilled on it. If it is broken, it opens another gateway to the dead, and allows them easy access to life. 

**Mordicant**: a demon that can pass through life and death whenever it pleases. It nothing more than clay and human blood, molded together with a dead spirit trapped inside. Normally sent by necromancers. 

**The Book of The Dead**: Is pretty much self-explanatory. It explains what happens in death, how to raise the dead, how to put them to rest, etc.

** Bell Bandolier**: A leather strap that has seven pouches and hold the following magic bells (all necromancers have them): 

**Ranna**: smallest, brings sleep

**Mosrael**: wakes the dead****

**Kibeth**: gives freedom of movement to dead, or makes them walk further into death.

**Dyrim**: not much, just known as the "voice" that death often lost.

**Belgaer**: thinking bell, tries to ring on it's own. It can restore independent thought or erase them. 

**Saraneth**: the binder. It binds the dead to the necromancer who rang it, so they are at their will.

**Astarael**: largest bell. Very rarely used. Would bring death to anyone who heard it, including the ringer. 

Okay, I tried to make that as clear cut as I possibly could. The only thing you might have to check every once and a while is what bell does what. (I had to do that for a while when I read the book, so don't feel bad). Okay, with all that said, enjoy!


	2. Chapter One

AN: I'm really proud of this fic ^-^ though I only have this chappy up. And get this! It's LONG! ^-^ Almost a full six pages ^-^ Please read and review. 

~*^-^*~

Kaoru's brow creased with concentration as she eyed the spirit before her. It was big, easily towering over her petit form. It gurgled as it took a step forward. 

"Disgusting." Kaoru muttered. It didn't have many features. It looked like a large black blob of tar, with a slit in the middle, which she assumed was its' mouth. It's red eyes narrowed as Kaoru slipped open the pouch containing Ranna. She delicately fingered its' cool metal, and then grabbed the small ball that would ring the bell, had it been free. The spirit backed up, it's claws trying to defend it from the inevitable. 

"Now you're scared." Kaoru smirked, and let go of the ball, holding Ranna by the handle. It rang, on its' own; a high, sweet sound that echoed throughout the empty courtyard. The spirit howled, and clawed at where ears would have been had it been a human. 

"Sleep." Kaoru commanded. It hunched over, yelping in pain, as the echoes of Ranna seemed to surround only him. It was in too much pain to realize that Kaoru had stopped ringing the bell, and had replaced it back in her bell bandolier. It struggled to keeps its' eyes open, glaring at Kaoru. She ignored it, and withdrew Saraneth. In the same manor as before, she held the ball inside the bell, preventing it temporarily from ringing. 

"Go back." She whispered, letting the large bell ring. It howled again as it rang, this one louder and more powerful than the last. Slowly, its' cries faded and it disappeared. Kaoru sighed and replaced Saraneth, careful not to let it ring again. One slip and something disastrous could happen. 

"A-Arigatou! Arigatou, Kaoru-sama!" A middle-aged man ran towards the Necromancer, a small tan satchel cradled in his calloused hands. 

"It was nothing, really." Kaoru assured him. He shook his head wildly. 

"Iie, it was something, Kaoru-sama! If you didn't come, who knows what would have happened to my family." He pointed behind him to the door where his wife and two children stood. One girl and one boy, both shaking and clutching the hem of their mother's dress. Kaoru smiled wistfully and walked towards them. They shrank back instinctively. 

"I won't hurt you." Kaoru assured them, crouching down to their level. The boy slowly peeked his head out from behind his mother. His wide, brown eyes stared back at her. 

"W-will he come back?" He asked fearfully. Kaoru shook her head, still smiling. 

"Iie, he won't bother you again." She gently patted his arm and stood. 

"Here, Kaoru-sama, onegai, take this." The man held out the small bag. Kaoru shook her head. 

"I have no use for it." Her eyes offered no room for argument, and he nodded, slowly pocketing the silver. 

"Ano…are you The Abhorsen?" The young girl, who had remained silent until now, asked. Kaoru froze. This girl knew about The Abhorsen at such a young age? The Abhorsen, a feared being in the spiritual world. As of the present time, Abhorsen was a male. He traveled from town to town, banishing the dead and bringing peace to the people. He was the most powerful, and good, necromancer. She shuddered at the thought of being weighed down by so much responsibility. 

"Iie, I am just a humble town necromancer." Kaoru answered, turning around to face her. She looked at the picture before her sadly. The perfect family. What she always wished for. 

"Ja na!" She replied with forced happiness before turning again and walking away. Family. Her mother had died giving birth, and her father died in battle against the dead. She clenched her fists tightly at her sides, her muscles tensing. Her father had been a greatly respected necromancer. The bells she wore and the sword at her hip were her fathers'. She could still remember the shock of what happened that day she heard of her father's death.

_~*FLASHBACK*~_

_"Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan! Sensei wishes to speak with you!" Sara, one of Kaoru's friends at the orphanage, burst into the room. Kaoru, who was looking out the window at the front gates, turned towards her. Kaoru and Sara were two of the older children there, at the age of twelve._

_"I'm waiting for my daddy! He's going to come and take me home." She said, exasperated. Sara frowned and tugged on Kaoru's shirtsleeve. Kaoru was the only one in the orphanage allowed to wear her normal clothes. Everyone else was adorned in shiny blue robes and matching blue slippers. Sensei had given Kaoru special permission. _

_"Mou! Fine!" Kaoru stood and walked towards the door, Sara trailing closely behind. They stopped in front of a large oak wood door down the hallway. Kaoru shooed her friend away and smoothed down her shirt, making her appearance at least semi presentable, before knocking. _

_"Come in." _

_Kaoru hesitated before pushing the heavy door open and slipping in. The room was large, lavishly furnished with imported furniture and a large oak desk that matched the doors. She chewed nervously on her lower lip as she approached the desk. It wasn't until she felt the lush red carpet between her toes that she realized she had forgotten to put on her shoes in her haste. Frowning, she hurried the rest of the way to her sensei's desk. _

_"Kaoru-chan? Have a seat." The young woman before her motioned to a chair in front of the desk. Kaoru gulped and hesitantly slid into it, tapping her fingers nervously on the armrest. Kaoru's sensei was beautiful. She had pale, creamy skin and dark brown hair that was currently in a bun on top of her head. She had full red lips and a pair of lively green eyes. Normally, when on duty, she wore a long cream robe that swished at her ankles as she walked. Now, however, she wore a simple white blouse and a long black skirt. _

_"Sensei?" Kaoru questioned, noticing the frown evident on her face. She had only ever been in this room twice; once when she was first brought to the orphanage and the second time when she got into a fight with another girl. _

_"Kaoru-chan….You've been here five months." The older woman's voice was soft. Kaoru nodded, confused as to why she was telling her this. _

_"You see….we got a letter today….and….there is no easy way for me to say this….but….your father isn't coming back."_

_Kaoru sat in shock. Unconsciously, her nails tore at the plush of the armrest and her toes, which just reached the floor, curled under._

_"N-nani?" She finally croaked. Her sensei's eyes were filled with compassion as she stood and went around to Kaoru. She squatted down, and without warning, enveloped Kaoru in a tight hug. _

_"Gomen, Kaoru-chan. He's dead." She whispered. _

_"Iie…IIE!!!" Kaoru pushed out of her sensei's embrace and sprinted out of the room and down the hall. Sobs rose in her throat as she threw open the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. _

_"Kaoru-chan?" Sara hesitantly came in. Kaoru paid no mind to her as she hugged her pillow to her chest. _

_"What happened?" Sara sat on the bed and soothingly rubbed Kaoru's back. _

_"He's dead! He's gone!" _

_"Who?"_

_"Daddy!" She wailed, burying her head in her arms again. Sara looked at her friend in sympathy and gently pulled Kaoru's hair out of its' ribbon._

_"W-what are you…?" Kaoru sniffled and sat up, looking over at her friend. Sara silenced her and moved so she was directly behind her. She took the hair in her hands and quietly began to braid. _

_"I felt it…"_

_"Nani? Felt what?" _

_"I felt…daddy…I felt him die." She whispered brokenly. Sara gasped and quickly finished the braid, tying it with Kaoru's hair ribbon._

_"You-you're a-a-"_

_"Necromancer." Kaoru whispered, ashamed. Her father had practically forced her to become a necromancer. And it pained her to know that in the end, even when she felt that small pang in her chest that told her something died, she couldn't do anything. _

_"Monster…"_

_"Sara?" Kaoru turned around, startled by the word her friend whispered. Sara had backed up into a corner, shivering, eyes wide. Kaoru stood. _

_"Don't come any closer! You, you, you DEMON!!" Sara screamed and jumped up, racing past Kaoru and out of the room. Kaoru stood in shock. _

_"Demon?" _

_The word slipped off her tongue. Her hands shook and her chin trembled as a new onslaught of tears came. _

_"Why!?"_

_~*END FLASHBACK*~_

Kaoru never forgot that day. The day she lost both her father, and her only friend. After that, her orphanage life went by in a blur. Many shunned her, with the exception of her sensei. They believed that necromancers only brought back the dead. They didn't know that they could also put the dead to rest. She didn't tell them. She was fourteen when she left the orphanage. And at sixteen, she had summed up enough courage to venture into death and try to bring her father back, though she knew his spirit had long since passed the last gate. She shuddered at the name as she continued her walk down the street at a brisk pace. 

Death was a place that no one wanted to venture into. Not only because it involved leaving your body in life and letting your spirit go into death, but also because one false move, and you could be stuck there forever. One false move and it could be you passing the ninth gate. 

Kaoru dispersed all thoughts as she approached a small house on top of a hill, about a quarter of a mile away from the village. She trudged wearily up the paved stairs and to the door before it opened. Startled, she jumped back. 

"Took you long enough." A small gray cat with piercing red eyes replied from its' position on the floor. Kaoru glared at the animal and stepped over it, shutting and bolting the door. 

"Quiet, Barra." Kaoru snapped, carefully sliding off her bell bandolier and placing on the small wood table. Barra was not an ordinary cat, as one could tell. Maybe that was because he wasn't a cat. He had been a spirit, very much so like the one Kaoru had sent back to death. Her father had given her a silver ring, a ruby gem in the middle. While she was fighting Barra, the ring on her finger increased in size, until it was large enough to throw on the creatures' head. Which was exactly what she did. Not only did it turn him into a cat, but also it bound him to her permanently, until the collar came off. Even after she died he would serve her. 

"Moody." Barra hissed, jumping up onto a windowsill. He turned around a few times before settling down in a small ball and falling fast asleep. 

"Stupid cat." Kaoru muttered as she took off her sword and armor. After she finished and was left in gray leggings and a red, wool sweater, she softly padded into the kitchen. Her stomach growled with hunger as she shifted through the cabinets, hunting for something edible. After she found the ingredients to make some miso soup and then got it boiling on the stove, she went back into the main room. 

"It's getting darker yet." She murmured to herself. Creatures from death hated two things. Light and water. The spirit she had just vanquished back to where it belonged was just one of the beginners, a spirit that didn't know any better. The more dangerous ones came out when the last ray of sunlight vanished. Everyone in the village had been ordered to be in before sunset with the doors and windows locked. It helped ensure safety. 

"Aren't you going to get your soup?" Barra, who was apparently awake the whole time, asked. Kaoru looked towards the cat, unfazed, then quickly jumped up. 

"Shoot! I forgot!" She ran into the kitchen, the aroma of burnt vegetables in the air. Barra snickered and began to clean his fur. 

"I heard that you little pest!" Kaoru shouted from the kitchen. Barra laughed silently and continued cleaning himself. 

~*^-^*~

After a slightly charred soup, Kaoru settled down in her chair. Barra lay, curled on her lap, contently purring as she stroked his fur unconsciously. She sighed longing and looked at the bookshelves filled with hundreds of books. 

"What I wouldn't give to be a normal woman." 

"Woman? You? You're nothing more than a girl!" Barra retorted, standing up and stretching. Kaoru glared at him. 

"What are you babbling about? I'm almost eighteen!" She scoffed, throwing her nose into the air. 

"You're a child. A necromancer." Barra sat down again, this time sitting upright and looking her in the eye. She shivered under his intense gaze. 

"Don't remind me." She leaned against the back of the chair, her head pillowed by her dark hair. She stared at the ceiling and frowned. 

"Charter marks. God! They're everywhere!" She threw her hands up, startling Barra. With a hiss, he jumped off her lap. 

"Of course they're everywhere." He barked. Kaoru ignored him and continued to study the symbols on her ceiling. 

"I guess daddy didn't trust the house by itself. He needed charter spells to protect it." She shook her head, disappointed. 

"Do you honestly believe you would be here if the charter marks weren't there? The spirits would have dragged you down with them in a second." Barra responded, jumping up on the chair. Kaoru shrugged and looked back at the bookshelf. Her gaze locked and held on a certain book near the top. Its spine was thicker than the rest, and it was collecting dust. Kaoru didn't know what willed her to take it out, but she reached up and snatched it. Barra watched her through lidded eyes. 

"What are you taking that out for?" He stifled a yawn and watched, half awake, as she sat down with it in a chair opposite him. 

"The Book of the Dead." She whispered, running a finger over the cover. The leather front was rough to the feel. She could almost feel the book pulsing under her grip. The Book of the Dead could only be opened and closed by a skilled necromancer, like her father. She had not yet mastered opening it. In a way, she was glad she couldn't. Shuddering, she stuck it back in its' place. 

"Come on, Barra. Let's get to…"

A knock on the door startled Kaoru and alerted Barra. Kaoru looked at the door, wide eyed. 

"Be careful, Kaoru." He warned, the fur on his back raising. She nodded and slowly made her way towards the door. A knock sounded again, and she jumped. 

"One of the dead?" She asked herself as she unlocked the door. 

"Kaoru! Are you sure that's wise?" Barra smacked her leg with his paw, claws extended. Kaoru glared at him and nodded, then motioned for him to grab her the sword off the table. He grumbled, and using strength that no ordinary cat would have, he carried it over to her. She unsheathed it, and held it so it was poised and ready to attack. Taking a deep breath, she yanked the door open.

Her eyes widened in shock. Barra growled deep in his throat, his claws extended and digging into the hard wood floor. Before them stood, not a spirit, but a man. He had flaming red hair and an odd cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. 

"He could be a spirit in disguise." Barra whispered only loud enough for her to hear. She gave him a fraction of a nod, her eyes never leaving the weary man before them. Being a necromancer, she was able to sense death and spirits. She felt none in this man. 

"What is it you want?" Her tone was so harsh it didn't sound like her own. The man looked at her through tired purple eyes. 

"Are you, Kamiya Kaoru? The necromancer?" His voice was soft and forced. Kaoru's eyes widened. Nobody had ever called her that. She nodded slowly. 

"Hai."

His eyes widened and a small smile played on his lips. He swayed, and Barra ran away from the man, afraid he would get squished. 

"At last. Onegai, help me." He mumbled before he pitched forward. Kaoru cried out and grabbed him as he slumped against her. 

"A little help would be nice, Barra!" She glanced over her shoulder, but the cat was nowhere to be found. Grumbling under her breath, she dragged the man into the house and shut and bolted the door. 

"Now what?" She questioned no one in particular. Barra appeared, and walked up to the man, gently nudging him with his pink nose. 

"He's unconscious."

"I know that! What do I do with him?" She asked, pacing nervously around the room. She rarely had contact with people, and when she did, it was only to put the dead to rest. Sighing, she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. 

"I guess he's staying for the night." Kaoru commented as she bent down and grabbed him under the arms. 

"Barra!"

"Yes?" The cat strolled over at a leisurely pace. Kaoru gestured to the unconscious man on the floor with her shoulders. 

"Yes, he's quite attractive for a human." Barra commented, enjoying the look of shock and anger on his mistresses' face. 

"Baka! Come here and help me carry him to the bed!" 

Barra growled lightly before sliding under the man's legs. Once Kaoru was sure he was set, she lifted him and the two stumbled to the other room with the man. After five minutes of struggling and yelling, Barra and Kaoru managed to hoist the body onto her bed and cover him with blankets. Satisfied, Kaoru nodded and grabbed a spare blanket off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

"What are you doing?" Barra asked from his position on the windowsill. 

"I'm going to sleep." She yawned and curled up in one of the chairs in the living room. Barra watched silently as she drew the flimsy blanket over herself and closed her eyes. Within minutes, her breathing slowed, signaling she was asleep. Barra quietly jumped off the windowsill and trotted over to the closed bedroom door. With a bit of effort, he pushed the door open enough for him to slip in. Once in, he hopped on the end of the bed and curled up, eyeing the red headed man. 

"I don't trust you." He muttered before falling asleep. 

~*^-^*~

AN: How was it? It's kinda a whacked out idea I had after being inspired by Garth Nix's book (go read it!). But I wanted to make Kaoru the independent type, so….yeah. ^-^;;


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Well…you know the routine. I don't own the Kenshin-gumi. Enjoy!

~*^-^*~

"Kaoru! Get up!" 

Kaoru mumbled and turned away from the prodding voice. She felt a small weight jump on her shoulder, followed by a hiss. 

"Wake up!" Barra swatted angrily at her ear. Kaoru grunted and cracked her eyes open to look at the cat. 

"What is it?" She stifled a yawn and stretched her arms above her head, knocking Barra off. 

"You're guest is awake." Barra replied, his voice calm but his eyes hard. Kaoru frowned. Obviously he didn't trust him.

"Barra, you're being silly. He's nothing more than a man. He doesn't have the scent of death with him." Kaoru slid off the couch and folded the blanket, throwing it across the top of the chair. 

"I don't like him." 

"You sound like a whiny little child." She pointed out. He ignored her and stalked away, head and tail held high. Kaoru snickered and approached the door to her bedroom. She took a deep breath before entering. 

~*^-^*~

The man sat up and rubbed his eyes. Where was he? His eyes scanned the room wearily. It definitely wasn't his own. A small bedside table stood next to the cherry wood bed. There was a fireplace in the corner near a window that overlooked the woods, and in the distance, the village. His frown disappeared when he remembered exactly what happened. He had come looking for Kamiya Kaoru, the necromancer. 

"Ohayou?"

The door swung open and a woman poked her head in. She looked towards the bed, smiled, and then stepped in all the way. 

"Oh-ohayou." He offered a shaky smile. He still wasn't feeling quite like himself. 

"Are you Kamiya Kaoru?" He asked again, just too make sure. She nodded, a grim expression swallowing her previous cheerful one.

"Hai. And you are?"

"Himaru. Himaru Kenshin." He confirmed with a slight nod of his head. He regretted it as a wave of nausea washed over him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, willing the sickening feeling away. 

"Daijoubu?" Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, gulped, and then looked up at her. 

"H-hai. Too much traveling." He laughed weakly. Kaoru nodded and backed away. 

"What are you here for?"

Barra, who seemed to come out of nowhere, jumped up on the bed. Kenshin jumped, startled. 

"Barra! Gomen, he's…not normally like this." Kaoru explained, plucking the cat off the bed. He hissed and sat like a bird, perched on her right shoulder. Kenshin eyed him wearily. 

"I…I came looking for you, to ask for your assistance." He said suddenly, turning away from the cats' intense stare. 

"I think we established this last night." Kaoru commented. Kenshin nodded sheepishly. 

"Hai. I…" He sneezed, his previous sentence forgotten. 

"Why don't I get you some food and some tea? Then we can talk. Just wait here."

He nodded reluctantly and watched her and the cat leave the room. Sighing, he slid back under the covers and closed his eyes. 

~*^-^*~

"Kaoru, I don't like him." 

Barra paced back and forth on the countertops, thoroughly annoying Kaoru. She held up her knife once or twice, threatening to hack it at him. He merely shrugged, as best as a cat could, and continued pacing. 

"He's a traveler…"

"Who was looking for _you_. And the way he addressed you! 'Are you Kamiya Kaoru, the necromancer?'" Barra interrupted, stating facts. Kaoru groaned. She didn't enjoy the fact that Barra could remember and store facts, no matter how petty or stupid most were. 

"Look, are you going to help or not?" She pointed the knife tip directly at his throat. He didn't flinch. 

"Fine, suit yourself." 

He hopped off the counter and left the room. Kaoru smiled and continued to chop vegetables and meat. 

~*^-^*~

"Sorry it took so long." Kaoru used her hip to open the bedroom door, a plate of meat and vegetables in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. 

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't be intruding anyway." Kenshin sat up as she placed the plate on his lap and the tea on the bedside table. Kaoru took a seat on the end of the bed as he ate. 

"So…you said you wanted my help." 

"Hai." 

"What for?" 

"Ano…." Kenshin placed his food aside, though he barely touched it. Folding his hands in his lap, he looked up at her. 

"I have been wandering from town to town, looking for a decent necromancer. And, well, a few towns over they suggested you. So I came here."

"That still doesn't explain what you want." Kaoru commented dryly. Kenshin nodded, his face emotionless. 

"I know. I….My fiancé died." He blurted, looking down at his hands. He forced back tears. Kaoru's face softened.

"I'm sorry."

"It…the dead attacked her, and I couldn't stop them. So I'm asking. Please save her. Please save Tomoe!"

Kaoru sat in stunned silence. She was barely aware that Barra had once again come in the room and was now sitting on her lap. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! This guy, a stranger, came to her home, asking her to save his fiancé!?

"Are you aware of what it takes to bring her back?" 

Kenshin shook his head, clearly clueless. He probably heard the words 'necromancer' and 'bring dead back to life' and rushed over here without hearing the rest. 

"It would involve me going into death." She stated bluntly. She was not up to the idea. Death was a horrible place, filled with the unimaginable. 

"I…I know. That's why I was hoping I could offer you something in return. Please, I'll give you anything!" 

Kaoru stared at him for a long time. His eyes were teary and bags were evident under his eyes. He was begging her. Her, out of all people. All she could do was utter one word that by itself, asked a hundred questions. 

"Why?"

"…No one else would. Please, I'm begging you."

"…. I have to think about it." Kaoru stood, cradling Barra in her arms. She took another second to etch Kenshin's sad face into her memory before she left, closing the door tightly behind her. 

~*^-^*~

Kaoru turned her father's sword over and over in her hands. Her eyes were hard and a frown sat on her face. Barra sat in front of her, watching her intently. 

"Are you going to go through with it?" 

"I don't know."

Kaoru knew very well that bringing someone back was a lot more complicated than one thought. The body had to be intact, perfect in every way. A charter stone had to be nearby; where the gateway to the world of the dead was easy to access. On top of that, Kaoru had to know how to create a shield, to protect her prone spirit-less body from harm when in death. After that, she wasn't even done. Then, she would have to venture into death, and search each and every level thoroughly for the right spirit. And even then, it wasn't guaranteed that the spirit was still there. 

"Argh!" Frustrated, she threw her hands up in the air. Barra jumped. He obviously wasn't expecting the outburst because she had been silent for the past five minutes. Kaoru closed her eyes and massaged her temples, ridding herself of any images. She needed time to think. No matter how hard she tried, however, one image kept coming back to her. The image of Kenshin, sitting on her bed, his eyes misted over with tears. She chewed on her bottom lip, a habit she had since she was little. 

"Kaoru?" Barra quirked an eyebrow and continued too study the frustrated girl. She let out a shuddering breath and opened her eyes. Barra winced. He knew that look. It was the look of determination. She stood, and walked to the door. She hadn't realized she had spent practically half the day thinking about her decision. She threw the door open. Kenshin, who was clearly not expecting this, jumped five feet in the air. He looked up at her, startled. 

"What are you waiting for? If we want to get this done, we need time. And time is certainly not on our side. How long ago did she die?"

It took Kenshin a couple seconds to produce the words in his head. His eyes widened and a small smile replaced his frown. 

"A little less than a week ago."

"Is her body preserved?"

"I had a local sorcerer cast a spell. She's frozen."

"Good. Then we have a chance. Most likely, the spell on her body has slowed down her spirit's travel. So she shouldn't have passed through the second gate yet."

Kenshin nodded, though none of this meant anything to him. All he knew was he was going to get help. And Tomoe would be with him soon. 

"Lucky for us there is a charter stone a weeks' walk from here. We have to retrieve Tomoe-san's body and bring it to the stone."

Kaoru confirmed, standing up. Kenshin greatly admired this girls' bravery. Prepared to perform a task for a man she barely knew. 

"A-arigatou!"

Words could not express his gratitude. A grin had spread across his weary face. Kaoru smiled slightly, dread filling her. She would have to travel into death, alone.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn. The dead will be asleep by then."

Kenshin gulped nervously. He was afraid of the dead. All he had to protect himself was his sakabtou. And even with that he avoided traveling in the dark. But now, he had renewed hope. Now he had a necromancer on his side. 

"Go bathe. There is a pump over there. I'll wash your clothes. Barra!"

She called the cat, who came out from under the bed. She rolled her eyes. She could never keep tabs on him. 

"Mistress?"

Kenshin jumped back, startled. The cat had spoke! Barra looked at him, amused, and hopped onto the bed. Kenshin threw himself off and stared. 

"Daijoubu. He listens to me."

Kaoru chuckled softly and scratched Barra under the chin. He purred, content. Kenshin gulped and slowly stood, dusting off his hamaka and gi. 

"Barra, when Himaru-san is finished…undressing, please bring his clothes to me." 

She blushed lightly and walked towards the door. Barra sat on the bed, his tail twitching back and forth. He offered what appeared to be a nod before she opened the door and left. 

Kenshin gulped as Barra's gaze focused solely on him. 

"What are you waiting for? Go bathe."

"H-hai!"

~*^-^*~

Kenshin came out a while later, dressed and clean. Kaoru had been sitting in her living room chair, skimming through a red-covered book. Another pile rested at her side on the table. 

"K-Kaoru-dono…I have finished."

Kaoru glanced up from her reading and looked him over briefly. She grunted, then nodded and went back to the book. After a few moments of silence, Kenshin sat in the chair opposite of her and watched.

She was flipping through the pages at a fast pace, obviously skimming. Her brows furrowed in concentration and her tongue peaked out the corner of her mouth. She was cute, he noted. 

"Nani?"

Kenshin started, and then realized he had been staring. With a blush, he turned his gaze to the ground. 

"Nothing."

An eyebrow was raised but no further questions were asked. The silence in the room was thick, only broken when Kaoru turned a page. 

"Argh! Where is it!?"

"Where is what?"

Kenshin stood and moved over to her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She motioned to all the books in the next to her. 

"Out of all of these, none has the protection spell I need when I go into Death!"

Kenshin picked up a book and skimmed through it. He slapped it shut when he found nothing of any use. 

"I'll help you, if you want."

He suggested, walking over to the bookcase. Kaoru nodded mutely, and watched him pull out a book at the end. Sighing, she too picked a book and began skimming. 

~*^-^*~

"Found it!"

Kaoru's yell sounded triumphantly throughout her small home. Kenshin, who was half asleep, jumped in shock, and Barra strolled into the room. 

"Took you long enough."

He yawned and stretched his legs. Kaoru ignored him and began to read what she had been searching for. 

It was late in the evening when Kaoru had finished memorizing the protection diamond she would have to summon. The sun was just setting and shadows could be seen sneaking around in the dark. Kaoru tried her best to ignore them as she bolted her door. 

"We should get some sleep. We will be leaving early. At dawn."

Kenshin nodded silently and watched her take down a blanket that had been resting on the back of a chair. She was about to lay down on the couch when Kenshin realized what she was doing. 

"I'm sleeping in here. You sleep in my room."

She informed him, noticing his questioning stares. He shook his head. Bad enough he was asking her to bring his fiancé back, but now he would have to take her bed?

"Iie. That is too much to hope for I…"

"Look, you either sleep in there or on the floor. But I'm not moving. Good night."

Kenshin watched her turn her back towards him and pull the covers up over her shoulders. Sighing, he went into her room and got a blanket, then settled down next to her on the floor. If she wouldn't use the bed, then neither would he. Barra shook his head, a scorn on his face, and curled up in a tight ball on his favorite windowsill. Tomorrow would be a big day for all of them. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Whoo! Another chapter done. I would like to thank those who reviewed. And I'm glad you liked it ^-^. More will be up soon! 


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Ahh!! Thank you everyone who pointed out that I spelled Himura wrong. ^-^;; Ya know, I know how to say it and everything, but I don't know why I couldn't spell it right. ::sweatdrops:: I promise to spell it right from now on!

~*^-^*~

Kaoru groaned and rolled over. Unfortunately, she forgot she was on the couch and rolled off; landing in a tangle of blankets and pillows. 

"Itai!"

She grabbed her head and winced. Surely there would be a bump on its' way. Hissing through clenched teeth, she unwrapped the blankets from around her legs and stood. She wobbled, and reached out to steady herself. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed Kenshin was on the floor, sleeping. She blinked.

"What a stubborn man."

"It's just before dawn. You woke up on time."

Barra sat on the end of the couch, cleaning his paw. Probably from a mouse, Kaoru mused. Even though he didn't need to eat, he told her he enjoyed it. 

"Yes, well, habit."

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. After the kinks in her muscles were gone, she quietly stepped over Kenshin and walked into her room. Barra followed closely behind. 

She pulled out tan leggings and a burgundy long-sleeved shirt. After slipping into them, she pulled out a heavy coat, the same color as her shirt. (AN: It's hard to describe, but I drew a pic. If you want a copy, email me and I'll send it to you.) 

"Barra, can you hand me my bell bandolier?" 

She looked over her shoulder as she spoke. Barra grumbled under his breath as he left the room to fetch the object. While he was doing that, Kaoru ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up into a low ponytail. (AN: The ones that lay across the back of your neck….again, ask for picture.) 

She turned away from the mirror just in time to see Barra struggling to pull the bells to his mistress. She snickered and picked it up, buckling it diagonally across her chest. 

"Go wake up Kenshin."

"What am I? A maid?"

He hissed and sauntered out of the room. Kaoru sighed and grabbed her father's sheath and sword off the table. She slid the sword out of its' case and ran a finger down the blade. A small trickle of blood went down her finger and into the creases on the sword. She watched as her blood traveled down the length of the blade before pooling up at the handle. 

"Kaoru-dono?"

She jumped, startled, and spun around. Kenshin stood before her, shoes on and sakabtou at his hip. 

"You're bleeding."

He took a few brisk steps over to her and gently took her hand in his. She fought down a blush and could only stare as he lifted her injured finger to his mouth.

"W-what are you doing!?"

She squeaked and pulled her hand away. Barra, who had been watching from the doorway, snickered in amusement. As one could tell, Kaoru did not have much contact with humans, let alone men. She fidgeted nervously under Kenshin's gaze.

"C-come on. We have to leave now. Where is this town?"

"…About a three day walk from here."

Kaoru nodded thoughtfully and hooked the sheath and sword to her waist. Once it was secured, she grabbed a bag, which was packed with food, clothes, and other necessities, and slung it over her shoulder. Grunting under the weight, she shifted it. 

"You'll freeze if you don't wear proper clothing."

Kaoru opened her closet and pulled out a cloak. She threw it to Kenshin, who caught it with ease.

"Arigatou."

Kaoru shrugged and walked towards the front door. Kenshin and Barra followed close behind.

"Yoshi! Let's go!"

Kaoru forced a smile and opened the door, waiting for everyone to get out before closing it. It was going to be a long trip, she knew. And she was dreading every minute of it. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Well, I don't have time right now to make it longer, so….I'll try to update sooner! And I'm glad Barra is a likeable character, Sabrina. ^-^ Read and Review!

~Neoshipper~


	5. Chapter Four

AN: Waii waii! ^-^ I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! Barra was actually a guard in the sequel to Sabriel (Lirael). At first I was going to use Mogget as the cat ::huggles Mogget plushie:: But where was the fun in that? And so, Barra the sarcastic feline was born ^-^ 

LittleDragon5: Cute is fun, ne? ^-^ Don't worry, more cuteness and happiness for Kaoru on the way!

Omochi: Sorry for not being clear on the whole who's speaking thing ^-^;; I re-read it and you're right. I'll make it clearer this time!

Sabrina: Glad you liked it ^-^ I'll try to make the chapters longer for ya. This chappy was short because it was late and I wanted to update ^-^;; A link to what Kaoru looks like is listed at the bottom of this AN. 

Isis: ::hand Barra plushie:: Here! ^-^ Watch out, he talks back. Anyone else want one?

Willow: To tell ya the truth….I don't know if they're too late to save Tomoe ^-^;; Guess we'll all just hafta wait and find out. And Lirael was a really great book too! ::squeals:: The next one, Abhorsen, sequel to Lirael is coming out in January 2003…I can't wait that long! ^-^ 

Now, I drew this pic of Kaoru to suit her character. The colors won't be the same as to what she's wearing, but that's the type of clothing. I don't want reviews for the picture, this is just for reference. If you read the story and want to say, "Hey your pic sux" or, "It's cute" in with what you think of the story, then go ahead. (Note: I'd prefer the later of the two, but that's up to you). ^-^

http://www.geocities.com/tasukixmiaka/kaoru-sabriel

(Note: If pic doesn't show up, refresh. Geocities is a pain like that. If it still doesn't work, please tell me)

~*^-^*~

The trio had been walking for a little over an hour before Barra decided he was tired. Kaoru had grudgingly agreed to let him sit perched on her shoulder, but only if he played look out. Kaoru made room for the pesky cat by surrendering the backpack full oof goods to the man next to her. Kenshin, like the gentleman Kaoru found him to be, offered to carry the cat, but was immediately turned down by Barra himself. 

"I don't want him to carry me."

Barra hissed, glaring daggers at Kenshin. 

"Barra, I've had quite enough of this! One more word and I'll never catch you river trout again!"

Kaoru scolded the cat. Barra growled deep in his throat before falling silent. After another good half hour of walking in silence, Kaoru decided to speak.

"It's about noon now. We can stop by the stream up ahead and have a bite to eat before continuing on."

Kenshin nodded and averted his eyes to the ground, walking behind Kaoru. He figured the least he could do was protect her with his sword if any dead came. Kenshin was too raveled up in his thoughts to realize that Kaoru had stopped. And being that he was behind Kaoru, he bumped into her. 

"Ahh!"

Kaoru squealed as she pitched forward into the rushing rapids of the river. Barra had jumped off her shoulders and landed on the bank, just missing the water. 

"K-Kaoru-dono!"

"Don't just stand there like a blubbering idiot! Go help her!"

Barra swiped at Kenshin's leg, claws extended. Kenshin winced as he felt a small trickle of blood underneath his pants leg. Realizing there was no time to worry, he hastily ripped off the backpack, sword, his boots, and his shirt and dove in. In an instant, he was swept away with the currents, further downstream. He could faintly hear Barra screaming something over the rushing water, but it was too hard to make out. Forcing himself to stay afloat, he looked frantically around for Kaoru. 

"Kaoru-dono!?"

His voice was lost in the rapids. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of an arm flailing. Determination set in his eyes, he paddled his way over to it. He made it just in time, and grabbed Kaoru's hand before it completely disappeared under water. Grunting, he pulled Kaoru out and to his chest. He feared she was dead, until she coughed lightly. 

"Thank God."

He whispered and struggled against the current to get to shore. With a couple slips, he made it, and hoisted Kaoru's prone form onto shore. Only after making sure she wouldn't get pulled in again, he pushed himself up onto shore. Panting, he stayed on all fours until he could breath regularly.

"Kaoru-dono….Kaoru-dono! Wake up!"

He crawled over to the girl and gingerly lifted her head into his lap. He got no response. Panic filled him as he sat her up and pounded gently on her back.

"Come on, Kaoru. Don't die."

Kenshin laid her on the ground. Her hair was matted to her face and her hair tie was gone, swept away with the water. Her cheeks were starch white and her lips were chapped and pale. 

"Forgive me."

Kenshin muttered before leaning down. He pressed his lips firmly to hers, forcing air into her lungs. He separated, and pressed firmly on her chest. When he got no response, he moved in again and pressed his lips to hers. Kaoru coughed against Kenshin's lips. His eyes lit up happily as he pulled back and rolled Kaoru onto her side. Her coughs became more violent as she spit out water. Slowly, color began to fill her cheeks and lips. 

"Shh….It's okay."

Kenshin soothes as he rubbed her back. Kaoru's cough subsided but she didn't move. She stayed on her side, gulping in the much-needed air. 

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kenshin finally asked timidly. He knew it was all his fault that she ended up like this. Kaoru slowly turned over and looked up at him. They stared for a few minutes before Kaoru forced herself into a sitting position. 

"You did this because you wouldn't get Tomoe back without me…didn't you?"

Kaoru asked bitterly, avoiding his eyes. Kenshin gasped in shock. Was that honestly what she thought? That was the farthest thing from him mind when she fell in. 

"Kaoru-dono, how can you say that? It was my fault you ended up as you did. I saved you not because of Tomoe. I swear."

Kaoru remained silent for a few seconds, taking everything in. Finally, she looked up, her eyes teary. 

"Arigatou."

Kenshin smiled happily and hugged her to him. She sniffled slightly then sneezed. It was then Kenshin realized their surroundings. 

"We drifted farther down stream than I thought."

He noted, looking up and down the river. Kaoru left his arms and stood, forcing feeling back into her legs. She looked up at the sky and frowned. 

"It must be after noon by now. We need to find Barra and get our stuff. We need a change of clothes and…"

Kaoru trailed off as she looked at Kenshin. A blush rose in her cheeks as she realized he was shirtless. Kenshin followed her gaze and chuckled lightly. 

"Extra clothing would weigh me down."

"H-hai."

Kaoru nervously tugged at her wet hair and shivered. The late afternoon breeze was picking up, pricking at her skin. She wrapped her arms around her arms around her torso and gasped when she hit the cool metal of her sheath.

"It's still here! My sword!"

Kaoru exclaimed in relief as she pulled out the sword. She looked it over and then re-sheathed it.

"But how…?"

Kenshin asked as he scooted over to her. Kaoru was too fascinated by the fact that she still had her sword to realize his closeness.

"I think….A charter spell held it in place…"

She muttered and walked away from him. He watched her scan the area around them. 

"Where is Barra? We need to head back up stream and find him. Come on."

Kaoru ushered Kenshin forward, despite the fact he was both shirtless and shoeless. Wearily, he nodded and trudged after her, this time keeping his head up and alert at all times. 

~*^-^*~

The sun had just begun to set and the shade of the trees seemed to bring the darkness all the more quickly. Cool breezes chilled Kenshin and Kaoru as they pushed through bushes and trees, eager to get out of their wet clothes. 

"Mou! Where is he!?"

Kaoru's teeth chattered as she pushed herself forward. Despite her weariness and desire to just lay down and sleep, she pressed onward. If she were to just stop, the dead would be on her in no time. The dead. Kaoru looked around cautiously. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize the dead started rising and closing in on them. 

"Kuso!"

She cursed under her breath and stopped in a small clearing just beside the stream. Kenshin looked at her, puzzled. 

"Kaoru-dono? What is it?"

"Shh!"

She silenced him and strained to hear not with her ears, but with her sense of death. She felt the sickening feeling all around. It had a vile and putrid smell to go with it. She shuddered in disgust and turned to Kenshin. 

"They're here. We need to find someplace to cast a protection spell. Help me look. Dead hate water and light, keep that in mind when you look."

"Hai."

Kenshin replied and set off scouting. The two spent about ten minutes looking before Kenshin found something that might help. 

"Kaoru-dono! Over here!"

"Nani? Did you find something?"

She eagerly pushed her way through some shrubs until she was standing next to him. He nodded and pointed out into the middle of the river. Kaoru had to squint to get a better look through the darkness, but her eyes lit up when she found it. 

"Perfect!"

She squealed like a child and clapped her hands together. Kenshin chuckled. In the middle of the widest part of the river was a small island of land. Kaoru estimated that it could hold both of them and still spare a little bit of room. Grinning at their change of fortune, she waded across the water. 

"It's okay! It's firm!"

She announced after checking to make sure it was not just a pile of mud that would slip away. Kenshin nodded and started over. 

"It's getting darker."

He noted once he was standing next too her. Kaoru nodded and concentrated on the spell she knew they'd need.

"We need to set up this barrier. Just stay in the middle and don't move until I tell you to."

She instructed. He nodded and sat down in the middle, determined to do something right for the first time that day. 

Once Kaoru was sure she would not be interrupted, she pulled out her sword. The clatter that sounded when the sword was drawn echoed throughout the dense forest. A howl of a creature could be heard somewhere in distance, but Kaoru forced herself to concentrate on what she was doing. She walked to the North of the small piece of land an imagined a charter mark that she had memorized for the job. Using her willpower, she pushed the mark out of her head and onto the sword. It burst into color and shot off the tip, making a mark in the dirt. Brows creased and sweat trickling down her face; she turned to the South and repeated the process. Once that was done, she did the same for the East and the West. Only when she was positive that the barrier would hold did she drop the sword. Gasping for breath, she swayed forward a little, and then fell to her knees. Kenshin was at her side in an instant.

"Kaoru-dono! What happened? Are you okay?"

"H-hai. It just…takes a lot out of me. We should be fine…now."

She smiled weakly and forced herself to sit upright. Now that they were safely inside the barrier, she could look around and concentrate on what was approaching. 

"Some Dead Hands…. and…."

Kaoru let out a strangled cry as she identified one of the dead moving towards them at an alarming rate.

"Nani?"

"A Mordicant!"

Her breaths were ragged and she leaned against Kenshin for support. He looked down at her in shock. What could possibly frighten her so much?

"Mordicant? What is that? I vaguely remember something about one."

Kenshin took Kaoru by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. They were glazed over with tears of shock, grief, and anger. 

"…It's…. one of the greater dead. Sent by a Necromancer. I…My father, I was informed, was killed by a Mordicant. He…. was out numbered…. and…. they tore him apart. I felt it…I felt it all! Ripped apart limb for limb, each a small pain in my chest. They…. I…."

Kaoru broke down sobbing, not able to talk anymore. Fresh, painful memories of her father's death were clear in her mind. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and brought her to him. She cried harder, beating her fists on his bare chest.

"It's not fair! It's not fair…It's…. not fair!"

She wailed and let her hands fall down to her sides. She continued to cry, feeling safe in his arms. Kenshin just continued to hold her, gently stroking her back and whispering soothing words. 

"Shh…It's all right…Calm down."

Kaoru sniffled and closed her eyes. How could he say it was all right? A beast that had killed her father was fast approaching, they were chilled to the bone, and they were lost! She almost laughed. A howl sounded and Kaoru stiffened. Kenshin's soothing words ceased and she could feel him freeze. Slowly, she turned around and whimpered when she saw what had made the noise. 

"Mordicant…"

The name was whispered and forced. On the bank to the left was indeed a Mordicant. It looked almost like a wild dog. It was hunched over; it's red eyes glaring. It's claws were extended and digging anxiously into the dirt, watching its' pray. It snarled, a low gurgling sound from deep in its' throat, and its' teethe were bared. Kaoru grimaced as she eyed the razor sharp teeth, which were yellow from decay and coated in saliva. (AN: Eww!) Kaoru squinted at the beast as she noticed a small scrap of blue attached to the things' claw. Last time she checked, Mordicants didn't wear clothing. She gasped as she realized exactly what it was. A small scrap of a woman's dress; A detailed butterfly on the corner. It was torn and dirty, hanging to the beasts' foot by a few threads. 

"Tomoe…"

Kaoru's head shot up and she looked at Kenshin. He was staring at the Mordicant, or more specifically, the piece of cloth it had. Then it hit Kaoru. This was the beast that had killed his fiancé. She felt Kenshin stand and she let go. He walked towards the edge of the barrier and Kaoru gasped, realizing what he was about to do.

"Iie!!"

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. His hand, which was centimeters from the wall of protection, stopped. He looked down at the girl.

"Iie! Iie! You can't! Please!"

Her sobs were drowned out by another howl from the impatient beast. Kenshin glared at it and he gently removed Kaoru's hands from his waist.

"I have to. To avenge Tomoe."

"Kenshin no BAKA! This will do nothing! Nothing!! All you'll do is get yourself killed! I'm sure Tomoe didn't want that! If you want to save her you have to stay alive! Please…you're the only…the only one I have left."

Kaoru sunk down to her knees and sobbed into his pants leg. Her small frame shook as she cried. Kenshin closed his eyes as he took in everything she had just told him. He had to stay alive. Not just for Tomoe, but for Kaoru as well.

"Kaoru…don't cry."

He dropped the honorifics and squatted down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her to his chest for what must have been the umpteenth time that day. Kaoru smiled despite her cries as she hugged him closer, listening to the beating of his heart. She sighed happily and sniffled, not caring that the bloodthirsty Mordicant was only five feet away. She felt safe, and that was all that mattered. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Waii waii! Long chapter! ^-^ Well…I know I said Kaoru would be happy…and this had more drama than intended ^-^;; But…things will start to look up! This was too long to proofread…^-^;; So ignore any spelling mistakes! Read and Review please!

~Neoshipper~


	6. Chapter Five

AN: ::blinks:: I'm glad so many people like it! ^-^ ::cuddles with Squall plushie:: I have a question for everyone reading. I was thinking that since Barra was so loved, I would make a chapter dedicated to him and such, where mebbe he looses his collar and turns all evil…^-^ Please tell me what you think!

**Omochi**: Kaoru did break down sorta fast, didn't she? ^-^;; But having the weight of someone else's' life and your own can do that to you, lol ^-^

**Warumono**: Wow, I should just make a whole Barra fic with all the reviews I'm getting about him ^-~ Arigatou for adding to my reviews!

**Sabrina**: I think if Barra were hurt, everyone who's reviewing this would stop reading…^-^;; And I don't have the heart to kill him off! 

**Isis**: Yea, they are like hellhounds ::shudders:: I got freaked out when reading about them ^-^;; And Kaoru's father didn't really die for a particular reason ^-^;; I'll explain more in the fic.

**No Name**: ^-^;; Well, you didn't leave even an anonymous review, so…anyway, I already have an idea for the ending ^-^ But I won't tell you what it is! (I know, I'm mean). But I _did_ say this was a Kenshin + Kaoru fic, didn't I? ::grins::

**Genesis**: I'm glad you don't find my spelling mistakes horrendous ^-^ And I'd have to say my favorite chapter was the last one.

**Willow**: I'm glad you like my fic with or without the pairings ^-^ you're only reading because of Barra, aren't you? ::pokes with stick:: ^-^;; Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

~*^-^*~

Kaoru woke up early the next morning, sunlight streaming in her face. She grunted and pushed herself up. Where was she? What happened? Everything from the day before was a blur. Shaking her head, she stood and stretched. A small scrap of blue on the bank caught her eye. 

"Tomoe's….kimono."

There was no sign left of the Mordicant, which she had expected because it would have went back to Death. She shuddered and looked at the man sleeping in an awkward, twisted position. 

"Kenshin…wake up."

She nudged his side with the toe of her muddy boot. She tried hard not to stare at his chest as he stirred. 

"…Kaoru-dono?"

Kenshin yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Kaoru quickly looked away, pretending to be interested in looking around. 

"We should get going. We need to find Barra."

"Or, I can find you."

Kaoru spun around in shock. Sure enough, Barra stood on the right side of the bank. On his back was their backpack, and Kenshin's discarded clothes and sword. 

"Barra!"

Kaoru ran through the barrier, causing it to disappear. She waded through the river and to Barra. Kenshin watched in amusement as she threw her arms around the cat and scooped him up, hugging him tightly to her breast. 

"You're all right! And you have our stuff! What a great kitty!"

"Can't breath, Kaoru…"

Barra wheezed, struggling to get out of her arms. She sweat-dropped and loosened her hold. Barra took in a few deep breaths before talking. 

"Of course I'm all right."

He jumped down on the ground and watched as Kenshin trudged over to them. Barra wordlessly nudged the bag to Kaoru.

"You might want to change. Your clothes are still damp. And…you lack clothes."

He glared at Kenshin. Kaoru giggled and dug through the bag, pulling out another set of clothes identical to the ones she had on. (AN: Again, wanna see a pic? Go back to the next chapter in the AN at the top, there's a link there.)

"Here, I packed a pair of my father's clothes in there. They should fit. I'm going to change."

Kaoru informed them and walked off behind some bushes. Kenshin stared after her until she was gone, and even then he didn't pull his eyes away from where she disappeared.

"Ahem. I assure you she isn't _that_ attractive."

"Oro!?"

Kenshin spun around to look at the snickering cat. A scarlet hue tinted his cheeks as he went through the bag, looking for clothes. As he was picking through the bag, he noticed a certain piece of garment that Kaoru was going to need. More specifically; her panties. Kenshin's blush spread from head to toe as he pulled out the small scrap of clothing. 

"W-what are you doing with that!?"

Barra asked, staring at him in shock. Kenshin darted his gaze to the cat and then quickly jumped up. 

"I t-think Kaoru-dono is going to need this."

He mumbled before darting off in the direction Kaoru left in. Barra hid his face under his paws. 

"This is not going to go over well…"

~*^-^*~

"Mou! Where is it!?"

Kaoru looked around for a certain piece of missing clothing. She had on her shirt, which came down to her upper thigh, and her pants were hanging on a nearby tree branch. She grunted in frustration as she leaned in a bush, looking desperately for the missing piece of cloth. 

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru froze. What if he? She gulped and slowly pulled herself out of the bushes. She heard some rustling before Kenshin appeared before her, looking flushed. 

"Hai Kenshin?"

She asked, unaware of her state of undress. He looked at the ground, unsure of exactly what to say. 

"Ahh….I found, this, in the bag. And I thought you might need it."

He thrust out his hand. Kaoru blinked. Low and behold, he held her panties in his hand. Her first reaction was the blush that spread throughout her body. Her second reaction?

"Kenshin no HENTAI!!!!"

She grabbed it from him hand an pushed him out of the clearing. 

"Oro!?"

He stumbled backwards and tripped over a root. Swirls filled his eyes as he lay on the ground. 

"Go get dressed!"

Kaoru ordered, pointing to where he came from. He nodded and stumbled up, quickly scampering back off. 

~*^-^*~

When Kaoru went back to meet Barra and Kenshin, she (and he) were fully clothed. Both avoided each others' gaze, much to Barra's amusement. 

"Cat got your tongue?"

Barra chuckled and hopped onto Kaoru's shoulder. She, in turn, glared at him. Kenshin said nothing and picked up the backpack, hoisting it over his shoulder. 

"Let's go! We're already behind schedule."

Kaoru announced, starting forward. Kenshin nodded and followed, pushing past low tree branches.

An hour into the walk, Kaoru was exhausted. She didn't really know why, considering she only had the weight of Barra on her shoulders. 

"I need to stop. My feet hurt."

She panted, sitting down on a boulder. Kenshin, still embarrassed from before, merely nodded and sunk down on a patch of grass. Barra hopped off Kaoru's shoulder.

"I'm going to go scout ahead."

He announced, before slinking away. Kaoru watched him go through half-lidded eyes. 

"Kaoru-dono….Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Sure."

"You said…your father was killed by a Mordicant, right? Was there any reason why?"

Kaoru almost fell of the boulder she was on. Her eyes were completely open now and she just stared back at Kenshin. 

"That was random."

She muttered, running a hand through her hair. Kenshin smiled sheepishly and nodded, then turned serious again. She sighed and brought her legs up to her chest. Rocking back and forth, she began. 

"Well….I was young. Around twelve. He came home one day from vanquishing some of the dead in the village nearby. He said…he had to go away. He had an important job to do. So he took me to an orphanage. He said…he said he'd be back soon. And told me to wait for him…"

Kaoru trailed off as her voice cracked. Kenshin scooted closer to her and reached up, placing a hand on her shoulder. She sniffled before continuing. 

"So I waited…. and waited…. and then finally, one day, I was asked to go see my sensei. And she told me…he was dead. I didn't find out until later that it was a Mordicant that killed him. One of the men he went with told me."

"He wasn't killed?"

Kenshin interrupted. He found it odd that only one man was killed while another was nearby. Kaoru nodded. 

"He said it was weird. That it was almost like the Mordicant was looking for my father. I wanted to go avenge him…. hunt for the beast. But I'm…a coward. From then I wouldn't leave the safety of my home. Until I was begged to get rid of dead that wandered into the village."

Kaoru fiddled with her hands in her lap. She didn't know what else to say. Here she was, spilling out her life story to a stranger.  She looked up and offered a watery smile. 

"Gomen, you didn't need to hear all that. Basically, I don't know why he was killed. But one thing is for sure, he was wanted. So as long as I'm out here, I'm going to find out exactly who did this to him."

She vowed, wiping her damp eyes on her sleeve. Kenshin remained silent as he took in all she told him. He was grateful not only for her help, but for her trust. He was about to speak when a familiar, but annoying voice rang out.

"C'mon. There's a village up ahead. About another couple miles walk from here."

Barra hopped back onto Kaoru's shoulder. She nodded and stood, sniffling slightly. Kenshin stood and grabbed the bag, which was not considerably lighter from the clothing that was taken out.

"Do you think it's the village where Tomoe-san is, Kenshin?"

Kaoru asked, glancing over her free shoulder. Kenshin shrugged.

"Who knows?"

Kaoru said nothing else and continued to walk forward, unwanted thoughts plaguing her mind. 

~*^-^*~

AN: Whee! I update too much too fast ^-^;; But I guess that's a good thing! Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Read and Review Please!

~Neoshipper~


	7. Chapter Six

AN: Whee! New chapter! New Chapter! I was finally able to pry myself away from my Final Fantasy game playing ^-^;; So I decided to update! ^-^

**Genesis**: Thanks, and the whole "incident" was just spur of the moment ^-^

**Willow**: I'm working on the Barra chapter, so it might be up within the next few. Heck! It might even be up in this chapter. Gotta read to out!

**Omochi**: lol, yup! Barra is…erm…different ^-^;; So he can do pretty much everything…except keep quiet.

**No Name**: Wow, second time with no name ^-^ Don't worry, I'm still goin at it.

**Sabrina-Star**: Hmm….do you mean Kaoru/Barra pairings? ^-^ lol, anyway, I plan to add more Barra because everyone loves the cat oh so much. 

**rc**: Thanks for correcting me ^-^ Otherwise I would have kept doing it. 

**Isis**: I'm going to try to get more into Kaoru's father's past later on. I kinda have an idea of what to do for it already. ^-^

~*^-^*~

The Kenshin-gumi arrived in town just before dark. They would have arrived sooner, but Barra insisted they stop and catch him some fish for the hard effort he made of carrying their supplies.

"Hard effort my ass…"

Kaoru had mumbled. She knew Barra's powers were extraordinary. And she knew exactly what he could do. Carrying the backpack was like carrying a trout. 

"So…is this the place?"

Kaoru asked, panting as she turned to Kenshin. She pried Barra off her shoulders and placed him on the ground. She rubbed her shoulder where fresh puncture marks from him claws were, glaring at him. 

"…Iie. But I remember this town. It's about a five mile walk from here."

Kenshin replied, glancing around at the familiar shops. Kaoru sighed. She had really hoped this was the place. The sooner this whole thing was over, the better. 

"Okay. We should get some rest. We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

Kaoru nodded in conformation as she started toward the 'Inn'. Kenshin and Barra followed, not far behind. 

~*^-^*~

"I'd like two rooms please?"

"Hai. There are two vacant ones right down the hall, first and second doors on your right. You'll be charged when you leave."

"Arigatou."

Kaoru graciously accepted the keys and threw one to Kenshin. 

"Oro?"

He barely caught it and grinned sheepishly. Kaoru led the way and came to a stop in front of the first door. 

"You can stay with Barra in that room. I'll stay in this room."

She instructed, slipping her key into the door. Kenshin blinked. He really did not want to spend a night with Barra. 

"You expect me to share a room with him!?"

Barra asked incredulously. Kaoru nodded and pushed the door open, letting the smell of the cheery wood fill her lungs. 

"Yup. Got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

The cat hissed from his spot at Kaoru's feet. Kenshin winced under the cats' glare. It did not seem to faze Kaoru even a bit. She shrugged and stepped in her room. She looked to Kenshin, who had remained quiet and looked confused. 

"Are you okay with it?"

"…Whatever you want, Kaoru-dono."

He forced himself to say. He could feel Barra's eyes boring through him. He shuddered and walked towards the room. He heard Kaoru whisper something to Barra before she closed her door and the cat followed him. With shaky hands, he opened the door and stepped in. Barra grinned. Maybe there was an upside to having an oblivious man in the room.

~*^-^*~

Kaoru fell back onto the plush bed the Inn provided. Sighing, she hugged a pillow to her chest. Scanning the room, her eyes landed on a tin bathtub.

"A bath!"

The thought made her giddy. She was sweaty and couldn't wait to shed her clothes. Her strength renewed, she hopped off the bed and walked over to the tub. The bath water was already drawn with hot water; apparently the attendants were very prompt about having everything on hand. Except soap, she realized, noticing the object was nowhere to be found.

"Of course they wouldn't have soap, Kaoru. Why would they?"

She mumbled under her breath as she headed towards the door. Maybe Kenshin had soap…

~*^-^*~

"Nani?"

Kenshin asked Barra. The cat had been staring at Kenshin for the past five minutes. Barra said nothing and stalked back and forth in front of Kenshin. 

"Nothing…I was just wondering though…"

Barra stopped at Kenshin's feet and scratched at his collar. 

"Could you maybe take my collar off? My neck itches."

He continued to scratch at his neck. Kenshin eyed the cat wearily, wondering what he was up to. But Kenshin did not see any harm in taking off the collar. He shrugged and scooped the cat up, placing it in his lap. 

"Alright."

His fingers went to the collar as he began to loosen it. Barra smiled, his eyes glinting. Just then, the door opened. 

"Kenshin, do you have any… soap….Dame!" (AN: See, I'm using rc's example XD).

Kenshin looked up, startled as the collar fell from Barra's neck. Kaoru stood, frozen in the door. 

"Kaoru-dono?"

He heard a sickening gurgling sound and he reluctantly turned around. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he eyed the hideous beast before him. 

"Oro!?"

He squeaked and scampered to Kaoru's side.

"BAKA! Go get me my bells!"

"H-hai!"

Kenshin sprinted out of the room and to Kaoru's room. She didn't really need her bells, but she figured it would get him out of the way, if at least for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Kaoru eyed the large black mass wearily. Sparks flew from its' skin, melting parts of the bedposts and chairs. Two red eyes stared back at Kaoru and a large slit for a mouth grinned.

"What a fool you have for a traveling companion."

"No kidding."

She muttered and hid her hand with the ring behind her back. Almost sighing with relief, she felt it expand in size. She kept her position in front of the door, eyeing what was once Barra. It took a step forward. The floorboards groaned in protest as it stepped. It hissed, and sparks flew towards Kaoru. She dodged, but a few sparks still hit. She took a deep breath as she felt her shoulder burn. The spark had eaten right through her coat and shirt. Luckily, the ring was almost big enough to slip around Barra's head. 

"Kaoru-dono! I've got it!"

Kenshin pushed the door open with force; another big mistake on his part.

"Itai!"

The door hit Kaoru in the back, knocking the ring out of her hand. She watched in horror as it rolled under the bed.

"…"

Nobody said anything. 

"Now what are you going to do, master?"

Barra mocked. Kaoru gritted her teeth angrily and glared at Kenshin, who stood behind her, still holding the bells. 

"Kenshin no BAKA! Go get the ring now!"

"Hai Kaoru-dono!"

He dove under the bed, searching frantically for the lost ring. Barra chuckled, but it came out as a disgusting crackling sound. Kaoru winced as sparks once again flew in her direction. 

"Once I get you back in that collar, I'll make sure to never leave you with Kenshin again."

"Once? Don't you mean if?"

Barra lunged forward, knocking Kaoru off her feet. She grunted as her already injured shoulder slammed into the ground. Barra swiped a hand at her, which she nimbly dodged, rolling the other way. 

"Kenshin!!!"

"I'm trying!"

Came the muffled answer. She rolled out of the way again as Barra through a fist down, this one inches away from her head. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. 

"I got it!"

Kenshin yelled as he crawled back out from under the bed. Kaoru's eyes lit up with hope.

"Throw it to me!" 

She instructed. Kenshin nodded and chucked the ring up. It flew over Barra's head and next to Kaoru. 

"Foolish."

Barra sputtered and swiped the ring out of her reach. He took another step, causing Kaoru to back up; straight into a dead end. 

"Now what are you going to do, master? Now that I'm free…you can't control me."

"B-Barra! Stop this now! Onegai?"

Kaoru tried to reason with the beast. Barra made no move to stop as he raised his hand above his head. 

"This is it!"

Kaoru whimpered and drew herself into a ball. She waited for the final blow. 

"Kaoru! Catch!"

Kaoru's eyes shot open as she heard Kenshin. Surprised, she watched him slid the ring across the floor and through Barra's legs. She snatched it and sighed in relief. It was to its' full size. 

"Hah! Who's laughing now?"

Kaoru threw the ring up. Barra tried to jump back, but it was too late. He hissed as the collar landed around his neck. He frantically clawed at it, trying to get the ring off. 

"Curse you!"

His screamed was drowned out by sickening crackling noises. Kaoru shielded her eyes as a bright light emitted from him. As quickly as the light came; it faded. She hesitated before opening her eyes. Before her sat a small gray cat with red eyes. He looked blankly back at her. Then, it began to cough. Kaoru sat back, waiting for what she knew was going to happen. Sure enough, Barra coughed up the ring she had been wearing earlier. It rolled next to her. Smiling, she picked it up and slipped it back on. 

"Welcome back, Barra."

She said breathlessly. Kenshin blinked and slowly stumbled over to Kaoru. She looked up at him, relief and anger mixed in her eyes. 

"K-Kaoru-dono? Daijoubu?"

"Hai…We need to have a little…. chat."

"Oro?"

Barra chuckled from his position on the floor and curled up, falling asleep. How he could do that after what he had just done was a mystery to Kenshin. 

"Kenshin…"

"Ano…Kaoru-dono…I have some soap."

~*^-^*~

AN: I couldn't help it! Don't worry, Barra's back to normal now ^-^ But….yeah. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Keep it up ^-^

~Neoshipper~


End file.
